


Afterwards

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Mamora is not a charity, F/F, Lesbian Marriage, Post-War, combining Altea and new Galra empire, lesbian alien babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: What will the BoM do now that the war is over?





	Afterwards

The Blade of Mamora decided to become a charity organization until Kolivan reminded them that was a stupid idea and the Galra empire needed some fucking serious fixing.

"But who's gonna be the new emperor or empress?" Acxa asked. Then Romelle announced she was going to run New Altea, so she and Acxa got married and became empress and queen of the Altea-Galra alliance which formed a whole new planet. They also made lots of babies together.


End file.
